ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clean Slate
}} Angry about his handling of the Oracle, Haley revokes Belkar's membership in the Order of the Stick. But then they pass the Memory Charm and all is forgotten. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf (sickened) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Solt's Donkey ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar: Wait, Haley, where are you going? There's still treasure in the tower! Haley: Booby-trapped Oracle treasure? No thanks. ''' '''Celia: I count ourselves lucky that he didn't rig the washroom to explode. Celia: And that Haley carries a lot of clothes that she doesn't wear. Haley: We're leaving. Probably to Cliffport like we planned. Belkar: Well wait up, I need to ride in the cart. I can barely stand. Haley: Sorry. The cart is full. Belkar: Huh? There's as much room as there was when we got here. Haley: The cart. Haley: Is. Haley: Full. Haley: You're not coming with us, Belkar. Stay here, or go somewhere else, I don't care. Haley: I already told you I was only keeping you around because you were useful, and your usefullness[sic] is now as lost as your lunch. Belkar: What, because I'm puking? Puh-lease. I bet a cleric can fix this without breaking a sweat. Haley: No, not because you're puking, Belkar, because you killed someone we needed! Haley: Even if you stopped vomiting right now, it wouldn't change the fact that I can't count on you! Haley: You've been on the fence between asset and liability for a while, and you just dove headfirst down the liability side. Haley: Since I don't think you're in any shape to force me to take you, this is where we part company. Haley: You're out. As official acting leader of the Order of the Stick, I hereby revoke your membership. I only wish we had ID cards so I could tear yours up. Celia: Well, it's about time that you— Haley: Celia, it would really behoove you to shut the hell up right now. Celia: ... Celia: Yeah, OK. Belkar: No, wait, listen! I just need a ride into Greysky City! It's on the way! Haley: No. Belkar: Come on! Just a ride, you owe me that much! Haley: I don't owe you anything, Belkar. Belkar: Haley? Haley, you can't— The three of them pass by a sign that reads: All four (including Mr. Scruffy) are surrounded by a green glow. Haley: Huh. Celia: What just happened? Haley: I don't know. Celia: How did we get turned around? Haley: Or change clothes? Belkar: ...Guys, I do not feel good for some reason... Haley: Well, Roy's still dead... and I don't remember any questions being answered. Celia: Maybe she wasn't home? ...So we showered? Haley: Yeah. I guess that makes sense. Sort of. Belkar: *BLAAARGF!* Belkar vomits. Celia: Oh, Belkar! Gross. Belkar: I really don't feel good... Haley: Come on, then, get in the cart. It's a long trip to Cliffport, you'll just slow us down walking on foot. Belkar: Ohhhhh, and my head hurts too... Haley: Yeah, OK, we get it, you're sick. Quit your whining. Haley: What a wuss. Could you imagine how much he'd complain if he ever activated his Mark of Justice? Celia: Ha! He'd probably cry. Trivia * Since they did not ask the Oracle any questions, by the rules of the Memory Charm, they don't remember anything from their visit. * The first time the Order was affected by the Oracle's Memory Charm was a negative result as it made them forget an important realization regarding Xykon's movements. This time, the charm saved Belkar's life as it made Haley forget she was throwing him out of the Order. External Links * 570}} View the comic * 83869}} View the discussion thread Category:Return to the Oracle